Taking the First Step
by chanting-to-u
Summary: Juvia is in for a surprise as Gray returns from his mission...


**Taking the First Step**

 **Summary:** Juvia is in for a surprise as Gray returns from his mission...

 **Disclaimer:** I unfortunately didn't come up with Gray and Juvia, but I can kind of adapt and tweak them a bit in fanfiction…?

 **A/N:** This was written amidst real life drama, so I really don't think this is my best =/ But I am on a mission to wrap as much of these drabbles as I can, so here we go!

[ **Setting:** Post-Alvarez war; Pre-Ch. 545; Gruvia cover Ch. 532]

* * *

It was the first time in a while that Juvia walked into a guild that was… rather serene for once. She looked around for a place to sit, expecting someone to wave their hand up at her. She even waited for somebody – usually Natsu-san or Gajeel-kun – to drag her to a table or bump into her from their brawls, but none of that happened… Juvia would usually find Gray-sama first, but he is currently on a mission by himself, and she knew Gajeel-kun wouldn't be back for a few days, since he had only left with Levy just the day before… Gray-sama should be back soon though. _He left four days ago..._ Juvia shook the thought away, not wanting to continue it. Gray-sama has always managed to come back, so she's sure he will be all right.

Seeing Mira-san and Lisanna-san at the bar table, she walked over to them, hoping that talking with them would take her mind off things. Tea, maybe tea is the better choice today. She has been jittery, no thanks to any news of Gray-sama returning.

"Juvia-chan! Nice to see you here!" Mira smiled, waving her over to the bar table.

As Juvia sat down, Lisanna looked at her, eyes glinting with mischief, "So, how are you doing?"

Confused as to what Lisanna's asking, Juvia tilted her head and answered, "Juvia has been fine…?"

The Strauss siblings both giggled, which made Juvia even more baffled.

Mira was the first to recover, "Sorry, Juvia. We know you would be, with or without Gray." The elder Strauss sibling turned to grab Juvia's favourite mug, "You'll have your usual tea right, Juvia-chan? I'll be right back!"

Lisanna looked at Mira taking out a fresh teabag before turning back to her, "I think we're just so used to seeing you and Gray together nowadays, so we wanted to check in."

"Juvia and Gray-sama together?"

Mira walked back, joining the conversation with a knowing wink, "Of course! Gray practically wasn't letting you out of his sight during our battle with Alvarez," and Juvia felt her cheeks warming up.

Lisanna nodded, "Then afterwards, the both of you were practically glued at the hip!"

Juvia flushed an even darker shade of red that she could feel her cheeks burning, "T-Th-That's-"

Lisanna prodded, "Something happened right?"

Juvia remembered the way Gray's tears fell on her cheeks, and in her vague, blurry memory of what happened, she saw his whole body shake as he held her close. She touched her left abdomen, nodding.

Lisanna wanted to ask Juvia more when Mira put a hand on her sister's shoulder, noting the way Juvia's hand went to her scar. The injury Gray and Juvia had sustained from the War was so huge that most people in the guild knew about it. For the sake of Gray, who still wouldn't budge or say a word, no one had asked. Even though a few who were observant had noticed Juvia had suffered from the same wound, they similarly, didn't ask her either.

Leaning over to Juvia, Mira said softly, "It's probably for the best if we don't pry for now, right?"

"I'm sorry…" Juvia looked at Lisanna apologetically, knowing she was one of the few people that was eager to find out… She touched her scar again, "Juvia doesn't think she is ready to talk about it yet…"

Lisanna reached out to hold both of her hands, smiling, "That's OK Juvia! You know we're here whenever you are ready. I will say, I am glad that Gray's _finally_ come to his senses!"

Mira chuckled, brushing off her apology as well, just like Lisanna, "You don't need to be! I think you should know though, Juvia-chan..." Mira paused, looking at her and back at the tea cup she's drinking before she continued, "I am happy to see that Gray has learned he can trust you. Like Lisanna said."

"In better words than me, sis," Lisanna pouted at her elder sibling.

"Eh?"

Then, it was as if what Mira said never happened and she was back to her cheery self, "More tea, Juvia-chan?"

Through their discussion, Juvia hadn't realised she'd left her tea go cold. She was going to say yes until Lisanna jabbed her this time, a bit more eagerly and with a cheeky grin on her face. Juvia looked in the direction Lisanna pointed at. _Gray-sama's come back!_

One apologetic glance at Lisanna and Mira, Juvia left her cup on the bar table and ran towards the ice mage, "Gray-sama! How did your request in Lord Martin's go?"

He shrugged and smirked, "Good. I could've came back earlier, but can't be helped. He was fussy about a couple of things, so…"

"How are you feeling Gray-sama? I think Mira-san can get you something if you're feeling hungry or a drink would –"

"Hey, hey," he chuckled, "I'm fine… I was ah… actually…"

"Gray-sama isn't hungry?" she tilted her head, some of her blue hair cascading over her shoulder.

He was avoiding her gaze and it made her slightly nervous, "Gray-sama?" she muttered gently.

"Can we…um… talk outside?" he looked back at her bashfully, scratching his right cheek.

"Sure…?" Juvia wasn't sure what has him nervous and red in the face, or why he wants to speak in private. She looked around the guild as she followed him, and nobody was making a fuss about them together… The usual people that bother him haven't returned from their missions… The rest of the members were all pretty much busy with their own thing that not many took notice, besides Mira-san and Lisanna-san of course, who smiled knowingly and winked at her as the siblings saw them walk out.

Juvia smiled and waved back, but as she looked at the ice-mage her thoughts wandered. Is it going to be a mission request? Did she do something he didn't like? Juvia played with the cuffs of her sleeves, fiddled with her dress as Gray took her to the balcony overseeing Magnolia.

"So um… I was going to ask…" he shuffled his foot, shifting his weight between the two, still avoiding her gaze.

"Yes?" Juvia knew he needed to find the right words, so she waited.

"You…mentioned some time ago about going to the aquarium that opened recently right?"

"Juvia did, but… Oh!"

"So I was thinking –" seeing that she was following, Gray-sama continued.

In her excitement at what he had asked, she'd squealed, "Juvia will happily go anywhere with Gray-sama!"

"Hold up! I didn't even – "

She ran ahead of him and turned back, "Juvia's so excited!"

Gray-sama shook his head and followed her. "Hey, I wasn't finished yet."

"What?" she couldn't believe he'd have more planned.

"Well, you mentioned the other day about going to that restaurant…" Gray-sama looked away, trying his best to hide the blush that's steadily getting redder.

"Gray-sama… Juvia's so touched!" she thinks there's no way her smile can be wiped off from her face now. A part of her is still anxious she added, tentatively, "So…It's a date?"

Gray-sama chuckled and walked ahead of her, tilting his head back with a confident smirk.

"I'll see you there then."

He didn't deny it or answer it, but that alone was more than enough for her. Juvia wasn't sure what got her heart beating fast. Missing a beat. Whatever it is, she's ecstatic. _A date with Gray-sama! Juvia must prepare well for it!_

Gray turned back, sneaking a peek at the water mage who was still in glee over what he'd said. He wasn't sure how she'd take it when he got everything planned and prepared, but it looks like he didn't have to worry too much at all. He remembered what Mira told him, _"I think you're overthinking it Gray. As long as she can be with you, she'll be happy."_

"As long as she's with me…" he'd wanted to think about it some more until he caught the familiar scent of Juvia's perfume or shampoo, he hasn't quite pinpointed it yet, and her putting her arms around his.

"Juvia looks forward to seeing the aquarium, Gray-sama!"

Her excitement and smile was contagious, and he couldn't help but smile back, "Yeah, me too."

* * *

 **A/N:** I don't know what it is with me and aquariums. I think it's the fact that Juvia's magic is water, and aquariums would really be Juvia's favourite place if Magnolia has one I think. Personal headcanon, haha :)

I was trying to set up a scene in which Juvia hanging around at the guild before Gray came back made sense… but I feel like that whole bit with Mira and Lisanna seems a little unnecessary huh? =/ Granted, I tried to link it back to Gray in his short little flashback, in which Mira also consoled Gray, but… still not sure if it worked out well. Don't really think this was one of my best, but still gonna share it! Please let me know what you think? As always, how was the drabble? Too short? Just right? Hated it? Loved it? **Let me know your thoughts! ^^**


End file.
